


sweet dreams

by nnmykznrious



Series: Off-Camera [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnmykznrious/pseuds/nnmykznrious
Summary: inspired by THAT ig post





	sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> i seriously don’t know what i wrote, i just did. i hope you’ll like it.

“Hey I’m currently working on a new song and I was wondering if you’ll listen to it after we’re done with the rehearsal?” Youngjae asks Jaebum on their way back to the practice room after a short break. Although they’re done with the tour they still had to rehearse but this time for their comeback. 

“Sure,” Jaebum says simply without hesitation even when his voice is already hoarse indicating his tiredness. Noticing this makes Youngjae feel a bit guilty, however he still so badly wants Jaebum to be the first to listen to his song.

“Nice! Thank you Jaebum!” Youngjae beams at the older and Jaebum only smiles back, it’s not like he can turn down his sunshine. 

~

The pair enters Youngjae’s studio—the one Jaebum found near his studio so he offered it to the younger—unlike Jaebum’s his studio is smaller with just enough space to fit a computer, speaker, microphone and keyboard on one side and a small sofa on the other side, and simpler with no pictures stuck on the wall. 

 

“Make yourself at home, I guess,” Youngjae says which makes the both of them chuckle since they’ve been here together countless times already. 

Youngjae sets up his computer while Jaebum scrolls through his phone, they are like that for a short while until Youngjae has everything ready. 

“It’s ready!” Youngjae says with his back still facing the older. Youngjae swings on his swivel chair to face the older, after pressing play, to observe the other’s reaction (or to simply admire the laidback look he has at the moment).

There’s a smile on Jaebum’s face after listening to the song.

“So how was it?” Youngjae asks. 

“You know, I always say I like the songs you make but this, this is probably the best,” Jaebum says with soft eyes for the younger.

Youngjae slaps the older on his thigh to hide his embarrassment, although Jaebum does tell him (and basically everyone else) how he likes his songs the most in their albums. It feels different when it’s said with just the two of them. 

“Tell me what you really think of the song and stop doting on me,” he says with a pout. 

“I’m not doting on you, I really like the song.”

Youngjae lets out an exasperated sigh. “Jaebuuum!” he says and this time he’s pouting a lot more, if that’s even possible. 

Jaebum reaches out to the armrest of Youngjae’s swivel chair and pulls him closer. He puts their foreheads together before pinching the younger’s cheeks. “I really like it, it’s a great song,” he says before leaving a peck on Youngjae’s nose. 

Youngjae immediately turns back to his computer to pretend nothing happened and to save himself from further embarrassment. 

“The transition between the first verse and the chorus needs a bit of tweaking but other than that, the song’s perfect.” The older says so suddenly that Youngjae doesn’t know how to react so all he manages to say is a short okay. 

Youngjae works on his song quietly while Jaebum gives him advice on what to adjust or to remove or add and all that stuff, and in no time the song is done. The couple listens to it quietly. 

“Much better,” Jaebum says and Youngjae couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks Bummie,” he pecks the older on his cheek. 

“Are we going home after this?” Jaebum asks. 

“Do you mind if I play for a while?”

“Absolutely not, I’ll wait for you finish and maybe we can eat something on our way home.”

“Okaaaay, thaaaanks.” Youngjae says as he starts LoL. 

“Can you play it on repeat though? Your songs always make me feel relaxed.”

“Sure.” Youngjae does as told. Of course he had to mute the sound of his game so it’s his song that’ll keep on playing. 

Unfortunately their tower has been destroyed, ending the game with a defeat. Youngjae stretches his back and arms as he swings around his chair.

There he sees his leader, asleep with his mouth slight open. Then there’s that familiar thug in Youngjae’s heart that only happens when he’s with Jaebum. 

He wants to capture the moment so he takes his phone from his pocket and snaps a picture of the two of them. Youngjae’s half face in front and Jaebum’s sleeping figure at the back. Youngjae smiles as he stares at the picture. 

Jaebum doesn’t wake up until after a few hours or so and Youngjae is already on his nth round. 

“Jae?” Jaebum says with voice still scratchy from sleeping. 

“Oh you’re awake? Let me just finish this for a sec.” 

Jaebum nods although he knows the younger couldn’t see him. After a while Youngjae finishes with his game. 

“Want to go home now sleepyhead?” Youngjae teases. 

“It’s not my fault your songs always put me to sleep so quickly.”

Youngjae blushes, like he always does when he’s alone with Jaebum. “Are you blushing?” Jaebum asks with a smirk on his face. 

“It’s not my fault you always make a blush on blush on my face appear so quickly.”

The remark makes two of them laugh.

They head out soon after and it’s darker outside than what they’ve expected. 

“What time is it?” 

“10:53”

“We were there for that long?” 

“Probably” Youngjae shrugs. “If you weren’t asleep the whole time then we could’ve left earlier.”

“You could’ve woken me up. Now you’re the one to be deprive of sleep.”

“It’s okay, I can manage.”

“Still! You should’ve woken me up.”

“I can’t do that,” Youngjae fumbles to his pocket to get his phone and Jaebum just looks at him, “not when you look this cute.” He wiggles his phone in front of the other as it flashes the picture he took earlier. 

Jaebum steadies the other’s hand to have a better look at the photo. “When did you take this?”

“Earlier of course.”

Jaebum smiles. “What are you smiling at?”

“Nothing, do you mind sending that picture to me?”

“Of course not, hold up and have your airdrop ready.”

~

The next day, after their rehearsal Jaebum is browsing IG and remembers the photo Youngjae took. 

I already posted earlier though, he thinks to himself as he debates whether he should post the picture or not. If it’s with Youngjae then I guess it’s okay and with that he decides to post the picture.


End file.
